1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for processing large amounts of data, and more particularly to systems and methods for authorship determination, alias resolution, and the like.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, systems and methods for processing large amounts of data have been developed. However, such systems lack robustness with respect to authorship determination, alias resolution, and the like.